


You Take My Breath Away

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Erik, Buttsex, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Sensation Play, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is the Alpha male for once and something goes horribly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Breath Away

Erik gasped as Charles slid two fingers inside of him. Charles sat between Erik's spread thighs and marveled at the sight of him. He never seen Erik surrender, let alone like this, and he savoured every moan and gasp as he twisted his fingers inside of Erik. Erik arched up off the bed when Charles stroked his prostate. It was unreal and he'd never felt anything like it before, in his life.

"Do you like that?" Charles grinned slyly.

Erik nodded his head hastily.

"Then say it. Tell me Erik," he murmured against Erik's temple. He pressed a kiss in his sweaty hair.

Erik swallowed thickly,"I-I like it. M-More?"

Charles got a deliciously evil grin spread across his face and on his next instroke he slipped in a third finger. Erik exclaimed as if he had been punched in the stomach, his body thrashing against the bed. Charles reached up with his other hand and stuck three fingers inside Erik's mouth. He loved watching Erik use his mouth.

The way his lips curled and how his tongue played with what ever was in his mouth, made Charles hot. He flushed bodily, hitting Erik in the same spot, and making him moan loudly. The fingers left his mouth to run down his his slim front. His hand caressing over visible ribs and hipbones. Too visible, Charles added silently. Erik bucked underneath him.

"Please Charles..."

Charles knew what he was asking and withdrew his fingers. Erik groaned at the loss and threw his arms around Charles to bring him closer.

"I want--Need you in me, Charles," he pleaded shakily.

Charles shushed him and laid down on top of Erik. He grabbed himself and nearly lost it when he pressed against Erik's entrance. Charles murmured something like 'I'll go slow' and pushed past resistence. Erik's eyes snapped shut tightly and whimpered in slight pain. Charles stilled when he was in all the way to lean down and kiss Erik's lips softly, little pants escaping both of their mouths.

Charles pulled out slowly, pushed back in, and Erik was left breathless for a moment. The sensation and pain mixed together in a beautiful, he couldn't even begin to describe. He looked up at Charles and locked their gaze on eachother. Charles noted the way Erik's chest rose and fell, the way his mouth fell open when he thrust gently into Erik, the moans that let him know his was hitting the right spot.

"E-Erik. I....love you," Charles said quakingly. A mixture of arousal and raw feeling made his eyes begin to water at the corners.

He saw something in Erik's eyes turn primal and his pulse quicked.

"Harder," Erik panted desparately.

Charles' hips sped up and slammed harshly into Erik. They were both practically screaming and thrashing, making the bed squeak eachtime it hit the wall with a thud. Erik felt warm liquid land on his stomach and felt Charles shoot inside him.

He couldn't breathe for a beat, but when he regained his composure he'd kiss Charles and tell him, "I love you too."


End file.
